


Replacement

by Pocoh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocoh/pseuds/Pocoh
Summary: After a long relationship Arya is dumped by the person she thought was the one. She dwells on this heartache until she meets a tall handsome stranger...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Please be kind but constructive criticism welcome

It’s superficial but Egg’s body was always a huge draw, I would have liked to think that his intelligence and humour were his most attractive features but what could I say? A great body was not something I could give up easily. Very tall with lean muscle, it was a constant battle for him to try and build bulk as his body was so predisposed to be slender. I had never minded as he was still so much larger than me that I always felt tiny with him, protected, opposites that fit because they were different. We had been together years at this point and were incredibly comfortable together. I'm not the kind of person to connect with everyone or even maintain those connections once I no longer felt they added to my life. I am very much an introvert, not to say that I’m shy or hated company but I always enjoyed being by myself, so aside from an incredible body, intelligence and humour the thing that I really enjoyed about being with Aegon is that even when we were together I felt as though I was getting that same satisfaction of alone time. It sounds weird but it was like he was so comfortable that it was like spending time with an extension of myself. 

Aegon travelled a lot and had done so our whole relationship, we had gotten together right at the end of high school and even then he had been preparing to take over his family’s empire. This commitment meant that months were spent away from each other, this had been difficult in the first few years of the relationship but we had battled and had grown up together. It also helped that it meant that during this period, finishing high school and starting university we had been forced to have our own lives outside of each other, this was probably what strengthened out relationship more than anything. I had always wondered if it was our constant decision to recommit to each other every time Aegon travelled that made our relationship last. I also wondered if without that travel would we have ended our relationship years ago. 

“Sometimes I feel like we have nothing in common” he told me as tears escaped my eyes. I hate crying and hated it even more then.

“That’s true, but I’ve never considered it an issue. I never wanted to be with someone that shared all of my interests, had all my opinions and could never teach me anything or challenge me”  
“I really need to focus on taking over after my dad, he’s looking to step down and I feel like if I’m continually making you wait for me to be all yours. It’s selfish” 

“Another excuse” I thought. This had gone back and forth, not only this conversation but being together and not, months of off and on. I ended up hating the person I became, no, hate was too much, but disappointed in myself. I never saw myself as a doormat, the good wife, or backup plan, but those labels all came to the forefront of my mind as I said 

“I think this is a mistake. I want to be with you still and I think you will look back on this as your biggest regret, but if I don’t walk away from this, it will be my regret” Damn, those words cut. In my heart of hearts I was still waiting for him to come back say that he was mine and he would fight for me but instead all he said was 

“I agree” If my words cut then his response all but destroyed me. 

I had to move on though, in spite of the labels that I felt I had taken on I knew that I was better than that. I knew that in spite of how horrible and heart wrenching I felt, the constant sickness churning in my stomach, the burning tightness in my throat as a result of attempting to stop tears whilst at work or on the bus, I knew it was temporary. There was fear though, I had not been alone since high school, in spite of our lack of actual time together Aegon definitely became a kind of security blanket. I was still young, in my mid twenties and I knew that men did find me appealing but in that moment I think I felt like most people that had been dumped “I don’t want a different guy I want that one” like children refusing a new pet after a beloved dog has died, we cling to what can’t be and probably shouldn’t be. Constantly we are told by friends and family that if he doesn’t want you then it’s his loss but you’re then one that feels like you’ve lost everything. 

I did what I would normally do, went to university, went to work, went to the gym, socialised with friends and family, but it’s always the quiet moments that get you. Those are the moments that you used to spend with someone, those are the moments where you have minimum stimuli and it’s just you when it used to be you and them. 

My family and friends noticed the changes, where once I would smile freely, joke and tells stories I was now reserved and distant, constantly wanting to be alone although it often made me sadder. 

I have two very close friends that still lived in my city, and it was their interventions that lead to getting out of this slump. Not to say that it all happened in a single event but it was with them that I met him. Oh a him, classic breakup advice was being distributed by Amelia and Jas, “the best way to get over him is to get under someone new”, of course having a fling and having Aegon see me with said fling had run through my mind almost constantly after we first broke up. This would also be possible because in spite of the heartbreak on both sides, as could only be the result of separating from a partner you had been with for years, there wasn’t really any animosity between us. We both loved each other that bone deep way that you carry with you after that kind of relationship, even if it would never become romantic again. Still it doesn’t stop that desire for them to see that you’ve replaced them, especially if you’re the dumpee.

It was in this state of mind that I met ‘him’. Physically opposite to Aegon in everyway, where Aegon had been fair with pale blond hair, delicate features and soft gentle eyes, this man was tanned with dark softly curled hair, a strong jawline and broad features, a classic lumberjack fantasy he was only missing the flannel shirt and chainsaw. I was ordering a round of drinks on a night out. It was a small bar of the kind that had become popular, décor that attempted to be unpretentious by its use of mismatched furniture, dim lighting and an apparent lack of cleaning staff so that it held on to a grungy feel. This kind of décor with all its well meaning intention always seemed to do the opposite of what it hoped, just another pretentious hipster bar. It was as I was waiting for the bar tender, lifting up my feet to test the stickiness of the floor that he spoke to me

“I don’t know why it has become so trendy to have sticky floors at a place where you pay $12 for a beer” 

He had that deep rumbly voice that seems to come with the package of a barrel chest and beard. I had to control my laugh as I imagined this giant saying the same thing in a shrill high pitch. 

He caught sight of my mirth though and followed up with  
“It’s not funny! Highway robbery when I could go to a dive and get the same drink for five, complete with sticky floors” 

“It’s the wanker tax”

He looked at her confused and a little affronted 

“Are you calling me a wanker? How much do they charge you for beer?”

“No, No!” I giggled 

“If you come to a place like this, with a crowd like this, you have to be prepared for the tax on drinks. I wouldn’t dream of calling you a wanker, look at the size of you, I might do it in a snapchat message to my mates but definitely not to your face.”

He laughed tilting his head back slightly so I could see the column of his throat. This only highlighted his size; his neck must be the same size as my thigh. “Aegon would be jealous of his build” the thought popped into my head unwelcome and I tried my best to clear it, feeling guilty for comparing the two but unsure if it was on behalf of Egg or this imitation lumberjack. 

“Are you with friends tonight?” He asks 

“Yes, I was meant to be getting us a round of drinks and not playing with the floor or explaining trendy bar taxes.” I laughed “What about you? With friends?”

“Yeah, kind of large group. I’m meant to buying a round too, think you could lend a hand to bring the drinks over?” 

“A round? At $12 a hit? So generous” I mock in false appreciation

“Well not all heroes wear capes…”

Another laugh bubbled out of me as I agreed to help him with his beers although I also had my round to contend with. 

It turned out our friends were sitting relatively close and as the drinks got distributed the groups moved naturally together, though the sound of music made getting proper conversation difficult.

He leaned over so he was close to my ear and I did a mental check to see if I had remembered to put on perfume tonight. I had and I made a silent plea that it still lingered and he would like the scent. The thought a little shocking as I the urge to impress other guys had not really come back yet.

“So I can stop calling you Sticky Feet in my head, what is your name?”

“Sticky Feet! Terrible name! Yours was Lumberjack, I feel ripped off being so kind”

“Lumberjack?” he asked confused

At that point one of his friends, clearly having heard the conversation chimed in “because of the obvious wood you’re sporting” causing a round of laughter as Lumberjack reached over and gave a friendly smack to his friend though I noticed his face burning a little redder. 

“Because of your size” I giggled, attempting to save him from some embarrassment.

At that point Amelia felt I should share some embarrassment, commenting

“She has always had Lumberjack fantasies, take it as a compliment. Get in a flannel shirt and she’ll all but lose it.” It was my turn to turn red as I also gave a friendly smack.

I turned back and lowered my voice so only he could hear “so do you have fantasies about sticky feet? Because if so this may be a perfect match” finishing with a wink and I could see the mirth in his eyes.  
Before he could reply Jas grabbed my hand and hauled me out of my seat, declaring loudly that we were going to the bathroom. I shrugged to Lumberjack and was dragged by Jas with Amelia on my heels to the bathroom. 

It immediately became clear that neither actually needed the bathroom as they turned on me and began gushing about Lumberjack and my need to “take that home”. Amelia also had her eye on one of his friends and was thankful for the introduction. I had to admit that the thought had crossed my mind; he was undeniably good looking and seemed to have a decent sense of humour. It also sat at the back of my mind that this would help to get over the breakup, although equally sound advice was telling me that I maybe I should stay out of it until I was in a better place, going with one guy to replace another may not be the healthiest approach. I voiced these thoughts to Amelia and Jas, who both said sagely, “Just see how it goes and see how you feel, but also he is very cute. Get an instagrammable pic either way” I laughed and decided not to over think it. Making our way back to the group I noticed that my drink had been refilled.

“I saw you had finished yours. I thought beers were expensive before I ordered the whiskey sour” he said as I sat down.

“Thankyou, you really didn’t need to” I was sincere, although he was cute accepting a drink from a stranger no matter how nice he seemed, came with risks. “Their whisky sours are great though. Have you tried them? Have a sip” 

He took a sip without hesitation and my worry slipped away. “That is very good; I wouldn’t have pegged you for whisky though” 

“To be fair all you know about me is that I come to bars with sticky floors”

“That and you have fantasies about Lumberjacks”

I laughed at his response “yes, but still not my name. Its Arya by the way though I usually get called Arry.”

“Well Arya, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Gendry” His rumbly voice saying my name made me feel a little warm under the collar and his hand as he took mine to shake it was nicely calloused and was as large and strong as the rest of him appeared. 

The conversation continued between us as well as the two groups, more rounds were bought and laughter and stories were shared amongst the almost strangers. At some point Gendry’s hand had sneaked back into mine without me even realising. Our chairs also progressively moved closer together until I could smell his cologne and feel his warmth as our shoulders touched. I found myself self-consciously wondering if he liked my perfume again. I could feel him working his way closer to me, building his courage and awaiting signs of encouragement or opposition for each micro-movement. By the time he had finally worked his way up to draping his arm around my shoulders, his friend Hot Pie, a round faced guy who although apparently older than all of us, had a baby face that gave him the impression of being underage “Okay lets take this show on the road! Back to our place” 

“Where is your place?” Amelia asked 

“Sort of near the beach and we have more drinks and spare beds” 

“By sort of near the beach he means a twenty minute trek” Said Gendry’s other friend Lommy

“I’m in” Said Jas, surprising both Amelia and myself. Jas was usually the reserved one, and the first one to head home. She turned and looked at Amelia and me expectantly, giving me a wink. She was taking one for the team to help me out, but I wasn’t so sure about this. 

Amelia caught on to Jas cheering “me too!” 

“Excellent!” Yelled Hot Pie, assuming a decision had been made.

Gendry must have felt my hesitation and leaned down to my ear “Don’t feel like you have to come” The words were said to relieve pressure but instead made me react like it was a challenge.

“Don’t you want me there?” I smirked arching an eyebrow and smiling.

His eyes widened and he quickly responded “No! I want you to, I just didn’t want you to feel pressured, and I know you don’t know us very well, but I can order you an uber any time you if you feel uncomf-“  
His stammering and sincerity made my mind up for me “fuck it” I thought reaching up on my toes and pecking him on the lips mid sentence.

“Lets go” I responded, taking his hand and pulling him behind me after the others.

The others had somehow organised the cabs so that they were full and forced Gendry and I into a separate one. A light nervousness had settled on me as I slid onto the cool leather next to him. He looked tiny inside the small cab space but gave no sign of discomfort, although maybe a little nervous as well. I don’t do well in awkward situations, I always try to stop it from being that way and so after he had given the driver directions I did all I could think to do. I turned his chin to me leaned up and kissed him, not the same peck in the bar but I lingered feeling him reach for me and deepen the kiss, pushing my mouth open and tasting me.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, soft” I thought as his lips moved against mine and I thought the exact opposite of the rest of his body as we pressed closer and closer together. I could feel his calloused fingertips at the back of my neck as one of my hands ran through his hair and the second trailed from its place on his chin down to his chest.

  
I had missed this, not just kissing but also actually touching someone and have it not be a sympathetic hug. It was comforting and thrilling. He had the faint taste of beer clinging to his tongue and I could smell the warm spice of his cologne as he tried to bring my body closer to him. I was only too happy to oblige as I had a fairly good idea of the kind of body that would be under that shirt.  
The cab pulled to a stop and the driver loudly told us the price. After disentangling myself I found my card and paid. Gendry opened the door leading me out by the hand towards the path to his place. Although it wasn’t beachside as Hot Pie had inferred there was a pleasant saltiness in the air. I had always enjoyed this smell, as it was so different to home. The cold has a specific smell and around my home it always smelled of the cold mixed with the scent of the woods and stillness, so different to the smell of salt, sand and the busy density of the seaside. It did however remind me of Aegon, as my home was Northern cool and isolation, Aegon had grown up in the bustling cities of Summer Isles all perched by the sea. Salty air was one of the clearest memories that I had from us visiting his family.

  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

“It’s nice, isn’t it” Gendry asked.

“Mmm, yes. It’s so different from home it makes me feel like I'm somewhere exotic but it also makes me a little homesick”

“Where is home?”

“Well, in the city while I’m studying but home is really north. What about you?” I asked as we reached the front door.

“Oh for the moment, here with Hot Pie and Lommy is home sweet home. We should probably go be social but first” He leaned down and kissed me lightly

“mmm whiskey tastes good on you”

“Oh terrible! Definitely a movie line” I laughed

“Hey that was my A-Grade stuff!” he replied good-naturedly. “I could have really hammed it up and said your lips taste like sunshine and sweetness.” He continued as he opened the door and let me through.

“My lips do taste like sunshine and sweetness” I replied with an arched brow and a smile over my shoulder as I entered the apartment.  
I heard him chuckle as I surveyed the apartment. It was a typical man child set up, mismatched furniture and a carpet that had seen better days juxtaposed with a high tech tv, sound system and Playstation. Said Playstation was currently being used to facilitate some kind of drinking game, one in which Amelia appeared to be energetically playing and losing at.

Catching sight of me she asked “So you two finally made it! Get a little side tracked?” She laughed at her own terrible innuendo causing her to crash her on screen car. Everyone, first laughing with her and then chanting “Shot! Shot!”

“Want a drink?” Gendry asked, already leading me off to the kitchen.

“Sure, what have you got?”

“Hmm some beer bought on sale and suspected to be expired, a touch of vodka and I think some ironically bought Midori.”

“Tough call. I think I’ll go the vodka, safe and reliable. Any mixers?”

“Water, juice and said expired beer”

“Juice please and I’ll nip some Midori, ironically.”

He laughed grabbing the drinks whilst I searched for glasses. I mixed up our basic cocktails, whilst he leaned back against the sink watching me.

“I didn’t think we’d ever find a use for that stuff” pointing at the Midori

“Obviously not creative drinkers” I said pressing his drink into his hand.

“Not bad” he said “Not bad at all”

I leaned up and kissed him

“Mmm Midori tastes good on you”

“Haha. You too, although it masks the sunshine and sweetness”

“I just think the sample was too short for you to taste that.” I said leaning up again and pressing my lips to his. I felt him put his drink down and grab my hips. I felt myself pressing into him trying to feel more of him. My hands were just reaching through his soft hair when Lommy spoke loudly

“Oi! Can you two give it a rest for a minute and bring out some more drinks?”

I felt Gendry’s hands tighten and then loosen on my hips as he gave Lommy a withering look. He responded with upheld hands and a shrug, whilst I laughed and turned to grab the remaining drinks. I felt Gendry’s hands linger as long as possible on me before grabbing drinks himself.  
The mood was jovial upon re-entering the lounge room. Amelia was perhaps feeling regret at participating in the drinking game. Anguy, another of Gendry’s friends, however didn’t seem to mind as he gave her water and let her rest comfortably against him. Jas was talking animatedly with the rest of the people sat around the coffee table as they decided the next drinking game.

“Can I deal you two in? Or are you going to mysteriously disappear again?” Jas asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes, also smiling “deal us in”

Several games later, of which Gendry and I seemed to be the primary targets, and I was feeling perilously close to drunk. I made my way to the bathroom with a significant bit of swaying but felt relaxed and happy. As I sat down I did the real assessment, “Yep, I’m definitely stationary and the room is definitely not.” After washing my hands and gulping some water from the faucet in a manner my ladylike sister would not approve of, I opened the door and stumbled straight in Gendry. Although drinking as much as I did, he seemed to be handling it a lot better, or his enormous frame made him less prone to swaying.

“You were gone for a while. I wanted to check you were okay.” He said reaching out to hold my hips. I could have put this down to wanting to steady me but since we left the kitchen his hands had found me often. He would be drawing patterns on my back, moving the hair out of my eyes after a shot, or holding my hand under the table as our ‘friends’ gave us another penalty shot.

“I’m fine. Just think I should stick to water for a bit”

“Everyone has stopped playing anyway. I think it was less fun when they’re favourite victims weren’t there to target.” He said winking.

I saw this to be true when we walked into the lounge. Someone had turned the music up and most everyone was dancing, now that we had gotten comfortable with each other no one was self-conscious as they danced and sipped on old beer in the small space. Jas having spotted me grabbed my arm and hauled me into the centre. I complied; I loved dancing and I had missed it since the breakup. I closed my eyes and moved, feeling the weight that the alcohol left on my limbs slowed my movements but didn’t inhibit them. I forgot about Jas and Ameila, about the apartment and especially about Aegon. I moved my hips and brought my hands above my head revelling in the peace that dancing always brought, I felt confident and content.

Opening my eyes as the song ended I realised that I had danced slightly away from Jas and the others and as they energetically bounced to the next track my eyes met Gendry’s. Those dark blue pools had gotten darker and he didn’t turn them when I caught him staring, instead I felt them sweep my body, again meeting my eyes and then inviting me to come to him, like he couldn’t trust himself to get out of his seat and move closer. I walked over slowly, taking my time to appraise him properly. Even as he sat his size was obvious, his loose tee did nothing to disguise what would be underneath and his hands were gripping each side of the armchair as if stopping himself from reaching out and grabbing me. I had no such qualms though as I climbed into his lap, my hands holding either side of his face and crashing my lips against his.

He brought his hands to my butt pushing me against him and my hands trailed down the front of his shirt, feeling the strength of him. I was getting caught up but I remembered that Amelia and Lommy were still talking quietly on the other sofa and the others although not dancing anymore were chatting amiably. I disentangled myself, positioning myself in his lap so that my back was flush against his chest. I could hear his breath in my ear a little ragged as he pressed his nose into my hair and kissed the back of my neck. I attempted to re-join the conversations around us, conscious of the hardness pushed against me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are still with me I'm thinking the next chapter will be a Gendry POV xx


	3. Chapter 3

-Gendry-      

“Jesus, she feels good.” I thought as I tried to pay attention to the conversation, tried to keep my hands from exploring her the way I desperately wanted them to. I knew she would be fun when I saw her at the bar, tight ripped jeans and a tee that would reveal slivers of skin as she moved. I saw more when she danced in my lounge room, completely oblivious to what was around her and absolutely wrapped up in her own world. As she raised her hands, revealing a taught stomach, and swayed her hips with her eyes closed, she just seemed content, like she knew herself. It was an incredibly sexy sight. Then she opened her eyes and met mine and without words seemed to say that she knew me too. I couldn’t help myself as a scanned her from the floor up, thinking, “Where the fuck did you come from?”

As she rested back into me I smelt her perfume again, it was sweet but not floral, kind of spicy but it really just smelt warm. I tried to listen to the conversation, tried to contribute but I was watching her too much to pay attention. I knew she was funny and quick, I also knew she was a little sad, I saw hints of it throughout the night, especially when we arrived at the apartment and started talking about homes. She was curious about mine but didn’t pry when I gave a purposefully vague answer. I wanted a chance with her and didn’t want a sob story tainting the way she saw me.

My arms were curled around her waist and she traced delicate patterns on them absent mindedly. She wasn’t speaking very much and the conversation had quietened down. Her friend, the one not curled up with Anguy, seeing Arya said “You’re dead aren’t you? We should probably head off” This was greeted by groans from Hot Pie and Lommy, but I was already standing lifting Arya with me.

“It is late but Anguy is crashing here and there is more than enough space for you guys as well, it’s your call”

“I could stay.” piped up Amelia, and Anguy’s face lit up before he carefully put it back into an expression of nonchalance.

“Come on Jas, I know you want another game anyway” said Lommy, enticing Jas back to the coffee table. She looked to Arya and I felt her give a slight nod.

“Okay, good, she’s staying” I thought, although I was hoping for something to happen tonight, I wasn’t expecting it to. I just wanted more time with her. We sat back down on the armchair, Arya wriggling to face me.

“So, Pizza or pasta?” She asked

“What? Now?” I replied, caught off guard.

“No, just generally. You can only eat one of them for the rest of your life, which do you pick?”

“Wow, tough call. Hmm I think I’m going to go with pasta”

“Really? I’d pick pizza, more delivery options and can be eaten for any meal”

“A strong case but I’ll stick with my answer. Favourite book?”

“Pride and Prejudice. Yours?”

“The Shining” As I responded she settled further into me, her legs over mine on the armchair and her right side pressed into my chest as she rested onto my shoulder. She was so slight but her limbs were toned and I knew she must be fairly active.

“So, what do you do for work?” I asked her, really enjoying the way she was nestling into me and resisting the urge to kiss her again, lest she think I don’t really care about the answer. I settled instead for trailing my hand up and down her back.

“Oh a bit of this, a bit of that.” She said yawning.

“Did you want to go to bed?” I asked. Then panicking adding “Not with me, I mean just I can show you where you can sleep and it can be sepa…” she cut me off like last time with a sweet kiss. Her lips were so soft and then she nipped my bottom lip.

“Going to bed guys” she called out as she got up, taking my hand in the process and leading me out of the lounge room. Everyone said goodnight with a few leers and innuendo, but Arya looked like she couldn’t care less.

“Can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?” she asked as I lead her to the hall

“Sure” I said trying to keep my voice steady as the images of her undressing quickly flooded my mind.

I took her into my bedroom and began going though my drawers trying to find a decent shirt for her. As I turned back around I saw her accessing the room and I tried to imagine how she saw the room. It was reasonably tidy, I thought, only basically furnished with a set of drawers, a small wardrobe, bookshelf and a double bed with a navy bedspread. Okay, it wasn’t winning any interior design awards but it wasn’t a sty. She looked back at me and smiled reaching for the shirt.

“Okay, so you’re welcome to stay in here and I’ll sleep out in the lounge. Let me know if you need…”

She silenced me again with a kiss but this time she lingered. Her hands were resting lightly on my shoulders and I could feel the warmth of her. Finally being alone with her and unlikely to be interrupted, my body decided to act on impulse. I grabbed her hips bringing them to me, as the kiss deepened. I could feel her pushing her chest into me trying to get closer. Her hands had moved so that one went through my hair and the other trailed down my arm. My hands were likewise occupied, one feeling the smooth skin of her back under her shirt and the second had worked its way down to cup her ass.

“Finally!” I thought in my head as I got to explore her the way I had wanted to since we first started talking. What was better than expected was her apparent desire for me. I felt that slight pull of desperation in her that I had felt for her since I saw her dancing. Her hands were moving over me and finding their way to the bottom of my shirt, her hands dipped beneath it and roamed across my stomach before tracing along my pants, her fingers slipped just below the waistband, enough to tease me cruelly before she withdrew them quickly and began to lift my shirt off.        

She pulled back to look at me. I was used to this look. I’m a mechanic, I work a lot with my hands, I have a have a fairly active life and my body shows it. I try not to be to narcissistic, I know there are better qualities to have but when you have a girl in front of you that my be the most delicious creature you’ve ever seen, looking at you the way Arya was looking at me now, its hard not to be thankful for the impact of those gym hours. She came back to me, her hands exploring my chest and arms. I stood stock still, letting her do as she wished as long as she was touching me. One pale, slightly calloused hand reached up to my collarbone and slowly trailed down my chest. The pace was leisurely, like she had all the time she wanted and was going to make sure she used it. I felt her fingertips brush over my nipple, trace my ribs, and explore my abs, before reaching the trail of hair that lead below my pants. She had just reached my buckle when a phone went off.

“Fuck!” I whispered as she withdrew her hand and reached into her back pocket for the source of the ringing. She silenced it without looking at the caller and placed it on the bedside table. As she turned to walk back to me it started to ring again. This time she turned and looked at the caller, a small frown creased her forehead and she bit her lip. She once again ignored the call, putting it back on the table and watched it. Not even ten seconds later the ringing commenced again. By this time I had become curious and had taken a step closer, I could see the caller ID said ‘Egg’ and a picture of a hand giving the middle finger popped up.

“Looks like someone really wants to talk to you” I volunteered,

“Yeah, it seems that way. I’m sorry, I had better get this”

“No worries, I’ll give you some privacy”

“No, no, I’ll take it in the bathroom. It shouldn’t take too long and you’re not exactly in a state for other company” She said with a smirk, scanning my chest and landing at the bulge that was signalling how much I had been enjoying her.

She slipped out of the room.

 

 

-Arya-

“Hello? Egg? What’s wrong?” I answered. In spite of his creative caller ID photo, I was worried that something may have happened to him. He hadn’t tried to contact me since the breakup. When I had messaged him to handle some admin issues, mail address changes and such, he had ignored me. He then went on to block me from his social media. This was all rather devastating since he had claimed that he didn’t want to lose me as a friend since I was the closest person to him. I didn’t retaliate though as I thought a complete cut off was probably for the best, even if it was only short term.

“Arry? Where are you? Why weren’t you answering?” He on the other hand didn’t sound worried. In fact he sounded a little peeved and a bit haughty.

“Aegon, why are you calling? Is something wrong?

“Are you with _company_ is that why you won’t answer?” He said it with a sneer but I could tell he was hurt.

“Aegon, why are you calling me?”

“We’re meant to be friends right? Friends call each other, make sure their okay, make sure their having a fun night out”

“Firstly, how did you know I was out tonight? And secondly, you haven’t spoken to me for two months and have made it very clear that you don’t want me to contact you”

“Because, I’m the jerk that is meant to let you move on. I’m the one that ended it so I was trying to be the good guy and give you some space”

“Is that what you’re doing now? Giving me space? Because it feels like you’re being a possessive maniac”

“Who is he?” he asked. His voice was full of rage despite sounding calm. Is he talking about Gendry? How could he even know?

“Who is who?!” I almost shout.

“The guy you were curled up with at that bar tonight!” He shouts back at me through the receiver. “The guy that’s double your size and has his arm around you! The one that Jas captioned “when your mate goes to grab a round and comes back with a hottie””

Fuck. Jas must have posted something on Instagram.

“Are you keeping tabs on me?” I ask calmly.

“I was just scrolling through Instagram when I see a post of you and some obvious creep trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you”

“You got all that from a photo of me with a guy”

“It’s pretty obvious Arry. You’re making an idiot out of yourself”

“Okay, because I get that you have worked yourself up and are clearly not thinking straight, I’m going to do you the favour of hanging up. When I do, please consider why you have called me, whether I deserve this treatment, and what the fuck is wrong with you. Because, for some reason I am feeling particularly generous, I will call you in the morning and we can have a proper conversation about whatever the fuck this call was. Okay?”

“Oh fuck off Arya, go back to bed with that knob-jockey”

I hung up and put my phone on silent. I was shaking, shaking with rage and guilt and who knows what else. I was pacing in the bathroom, trying to stop the tears that were managing to escape my eyes. “How fucking dare he!” I thought.

“HOW FUCKING DARE HE!” I said out loud, letting my emotions get the better of me. Finally, having a decent time, not having my thoughts circulate around that spoilt, selfish, shit and he has to come in and make me feel like I’ve betrayed him.

“Arya?” A voice called through the door with a tentative knock. “Are you okay?”

It was Gendry. Damn and now I look like emotional wreck. Fuck it, I may as well face it.

“Hey, I’m sorry” my voice was still testy.

“Why are you sorry? Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ll be fine.”

“Umm, do you want to talk about it?” he asked his hand coming to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Not really. It’s a bit personal. Do you mind if we just go to bed?”

“Sure” He said taking my hand and leading me back into the bedroom. That hand felt so much better than it should have. It was as if as soon as he touched me, a started to feel calmer.

“The t-shirt is on the bed. I’ll let you change while I grab you some water” he said, turning to leave the room before I could say thankyou.

I took off my top and bra and slipped his shirt over my head. I the went to peel myself out of my jeans, they look really cute and make my butt look great but getting out of them is never a sexy process, it requires a fair bit of pulling, stretching, and a sacrifice to the gods to get out of them. I was glad I had worn cute underwear though, not that I thought anything would happen now, or that I really wanted anything to happen at the moment, but I did not need to add granny panties embarrassment to the shittiness of the situation.

He had given me a Jurassic Park t-shirt that reached mid-thigh. I reached for my phone and found the post that Jas had put up. It looked cute, I looked decent and comfortable, and Gendry looked nice, not like a creeper or anything. I knew it was just Aegon being jealous and so I left it, better to explore all of that in the morning. I had just begun to climb into bed when Gendry re-entered.

He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing a little as he appraised me.

“I’ll just leave this here” he said walking over and placing the glass on the bedside table. “Alright, if you don’t need anything else… Goodnight” he said walking back towards the door.

“Gendry” I called out, twisting my body out of bed. In a few short steps I had reached the door. I stepped behind him and pushed him gently towards the bed. “Just get into bed”

“But you’re upset, you don’t want to…”

“No, I don’t think I want to but I don’t want to kick you out of your bed. Come on I’m tired, just get out of your jeans so I can turn off the light.” Seeing his hesitation I turned around saying “I’m not even looking”

“Oh okay, if you’re sure.” He said.

I heard him unbuckle and get into bed. I turned of the lights and felt my way over to him in the dark.

“So, Jas and Amelia have beds too right?”

“Yeah, I checked when I got the water. Hot Pie is bunking with Lommy so the girls could have his bed.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised in Amelia found her way to Anguy at some point”

Gendry laughed as we settled into bed. We both laid on our backs not touching each other except for our pinkies, I think he was too nervous and I was too conflicted to reach for anything more. His presence though was so calming and my mind so fatigued that I fell asleep almost instantly.

 

        

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aegon is looking at me so intently, his eyes begging me to believe him, to see him. 

“Please Arya, please, I’m sorry.”

I don’t respond.

“Arya, it was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. We’re matched, you know it, you told me it and you were right. Please let me make this right, I know we can’t just go back to before but we’ll be together and make it work I know we can”

He’s saying everything I want to hear, everything that I’ve wanted him to tell me since he broke up with me. I’m still not replying but all of a sudden he’s holding me and I’m so warm and I feel wonderful. It feels like home. I’m cuddling in closer and closer and I feel so relieved but in the back of mind there is still a niggling bit of tension.

When I open my eyes again my face is pressed into his chest and his arms are resting around me. His chest hair is soft against my cheek. 

Wait, what? 

Aegon doesn’t have chest hair. I look up and see the underside of Gendry’s face and I’m jolted back to reality. I feel like weeping, it was obviously a dream, my sub-conscious feeding me exactly what I wanted, and evidently brought on by the call I got last night. Oh gods the call. What a douchebag.  
A feeling of overwhelming guilt washes over me but pinpointing why is difficult. I mean I’m waking up here in this guy’s bed, his arms around me and I’m dreaming about getting back with Aegon. Or do I feel guilty for being in this bed in the first place or finally guilty for feeling guilty about any of it. I know it’s probably a combination of all three but the last one is what really bugs me. Fuck feeling guilty for any of it, I don’t owe Aegon or Gendry anything; I only owe it to myself to try and be happy.

Self-rant over I curl further into Gendry letting myself enjoy the comfort his touch brings. As I nuzzle in further Gendry starts to rouse, his face nuzzling into my hair and letting his hand slide down my back before cupping my ass and pulling my closer against him. Suddenly he jerks back and lets go of me, surprise entering his eyes and his cheeks colouring.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realise what I was doing” He splutters  
I smile at him.  
“Don’t worry, if I had a problem with it you would know.” 

With that I leaned up and kissed him. It was soft and meant to reassure him but once I started I found myself being reassured. It shouldn’t be this easy I thought to myself. How can this feel so comfortable with someone I just met, with someone that isn’t Aegon?

As I opened his mouth with my tongue I felt his hands wrap around me, his arms enclosing me in that warm hold, pressing me against him. I lean into him feeling his hardness press into me as I put my weight onto him. His hands wander again, making their way back to my ass. One lowers to cup it gently as the other lifts up my shirt and feels the skin of my back. His calloused hands are gentle but possessive, and I feel myself pressing my hips into Gendry’s, my chest rising as his hand travels upwards and I have a desperate need for him to touch my breasts.

-Gendry-

Gods. What an amazing way to wake up.  
I was sleeping a dreamless sleep and slowly woke with my hand cupping an amazing ass, feeing soft breasts pressing against me and enjoying that warm spicy smell. That’s what jolted me to reality, this isn’t a dream about a random girl, and I’m actually groping Arya.  
Oh gods what a creep fondling this girl while she sleeps, but when I look at her I realise she isn’t asleep and is looking at me without reproach. I stutter out an apology, feeling my cheeks redden, but as I speak she looks at me with those grey eyes holding the same mirth I saw when I first approached her. Before I know it she’s kissing me and my hands are roaming again. As I cup one soft breast she sighs softly in appreciation and grinds herself against my cock, now painfully hard. Gods I would do just about anything to hear another one of those sighs caused by my touch. I lightly suck at her lower lip and nibble gently when I feel her jerk suddenly. I open my eyes to see hers downcast and a gentle frown on her face.

“Are you okay?” I ask kicking myself, I wonder what I did, my hands moving from those soft mounds to rest on her hips.

“Yeah, sorry, I just got a little carried away” as she speaks she clears the frown and smiles at me and I see a mask put up before my eyes. She is smiling but her eyes no longer hold mirth, instead it is replaced by a touch of sadness. 

“I think it was me that got carried away”

She smiles softly at that and pecks me on the lips before rolling off me and standing up. She yawns, stretching skyward, her taught lean muscle becoming defined. As her arms lift so does my shirt and I see more of the smooth skin of her legs and the edges of her tiny purple underwear. I kick myself again for whatever I did that removed my hands from that body. I’m now certain the image of her stretching will be burned on my mind as one of the sexiest sights I’ve yet seen.

I sit up, my legs swinging out to touch the ground. I usually sleep in a shirt and boxers but as Arya had removed it last night before her mysterious call and I was now sitting up only my boxers.

“Now that is a nice sight to start my morning with” she smirked looking me over.  
Her thoughts so nicely mirrored my own I couldn’t help but smirk back at her. Then to my intense pleasure she straddled my legs and sat in my lap with another sweet kiss that lingered. I kept my hands on her hips not wanting to do anything that might make her jerk away from me again. 

“Mmm I could very easily get caught up again…” she murmured as she lowered her lips to my neck kissing and nibbling. 

“But, I am also in dire need of a coffee” as she said this her mouth gently sucked my earlobe.

Coffee was the last thing on my mind, I felt wide-awake and another part of me couldn’t be more alert. 

“Umm yeah I guess coffee is an okay alternative to getting carried away…” I replied.

She laughed then softly bit my shoulder in reproach before lifting herself off me.

“Surely there is somewhere close, lets grab some takeaways for everyone. They’ll need one as I think they may have hit the bottle a fair bit harder than us.” 

-Arya-

In spite of it still being relatively early the temperature was still warm. I had kept on Gendry’s shirt but due to his size it sat nicely to mid thigh so I could get away with it as a tee-dress, popped on my leather jacket and boots, pretty pleased with the result. As Gendry got dressed I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face and attempted to remove the mascara and eyeliner that had moved from my lashes to around my eyes. I checked my phone

Message: Egg  
Arry, I’m sorry. Call me x

The remnants of my dream were brought back to my mind and I forced them away. Nope, I’m not dealing with that yet. 

“Ar? You ready?” I heard Gendry calls softly. 

“Yep” I called back.

…

We walked closely together to the café the conversation flowing naturally, our hands brushing until I slipped mine into his with purpose. I saw Gendry’s lips quirk up slightly. 

After ordering coffees for everyone as well as some pastries to soak up last night’s revelries we headed back outside to wait. As I lent back against the brick wall Gendry’s hands drifted to my hips and he leaned close to me, brushing his lips against mine.

“mmm sunshine and sweetness” he said to me smiling.

“I’ll feel a lot more sweet after my coffee.”

“So when I asked last night what you did you replied ‘this and that’. Care to illuminate now?”

“You first” I replied coyly hoping to distract him from asking about me. 

“I’m a mechanic, I work on cars and bikes.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like working with my hands, I like seeing how things work and puzzling out why they have stopped working. I’d love to have my own shop one day but enjoy working for my boss Mott for the moment”

“That’s nice, enjoying what you do, not everyone gets that” 

As I respond I reach up to touch the stubble of his cheek and unconsciously compare this to Aegon’s inability to grow anything but a few patchy wisps. Gods. I can’t wait until my thoughts don’t automatically go towards Aegon. When Gendry bit my lip earlier in bed I couldn’t help but be jolted to Aegon, The memory so clear of the first time he kissed me, really kissed me. He kissed me with the same urgency Gendry had and nibbled and sucked at my lower lip. This had been burned into my memory as distinctly relating to Aegon, although at this point I was finding it hard to think of a single action or experience that wasn’t tied to memories of Aegon. It was like a prison of memories and every time I tried to step out I would find a blockade of his face or the sound of his voice, and stab of pain, sometimes soft but more often sharp would hit me. 

“Hey” Gendry said softly, kissing me gently as his hand went to cup my cheek “Where did you go?” 

It is so strangely intimate and comforting. Not for the first time since meeting Gendry I wonder how it can feel this way after knowing him such a short time. I also feel that stab of guilt at letting someone else beside Aegon comfort me like this, despite him being the cause of the pain in the first place. I felt my throat tighten in that familiar way and squinted slightly to stop my eyes from welling. Luckily, our order was called and I was saved from responding and given a precious few moments to compose myself again.

“Would you rather be too hot or too cold?” He asked me as we started our walk back to the apartment.  
“Too cold”

“I think that is your northern roots showing”

“Proudly” I laughed, thankful for his attempts to lighten the mood. “I love it here but I miss home a lot. I miss the snows, I miss being warmly dressed with only my face exposed to the crisp cold air… and I miss my family a lot”. 

That was true and after the breakup I had never missed home more. I could have returned but it wouldn’t have been the same, what remained was not the home that I missed. I miss my parents and I knew that would never stop, I miss a house filled with Starks, and I knew that could never be again, and now I had no Aegon to take the sting out of that reality.

“You have a big family?”

“I did. What about you too hot or too cold?” I was determined not to let my thoughts darken again.

“Too hot. I’ve lived in the south my whole life so I’m not sure how I could handle the cold” 

“Fair enough but you should experience the north and the cold. Would you rather wear a stranger’s dirty underwear or use a stranger’s toothbrush?”

“Oh wow that is tough and gross.”

“Yep. I ask the important questions”

“I guess the toothbrush? Wait, how dirty is the underwear?”

“No, no the toothbrush has been picked and I’m holding you to it. If it helps I think I would pick the same”

“I’ll be honest the thought doesn’t help that much” he laughed as he opened the door into the apartment.

Everyone appeared to be up and a little worse for wear inside the apartment but at the sight of coffee everyone perked up a little.

“Ahh so that’s where you two went off to” asked Lommy 

“Yeah, I called you Arry but you didn’t answer,” said Amelia as she grabbed two coffees and wondered back over to Anguy handing him one and curling up next to him.

“Oh I must still have it on silent.” I responded as I looked down at my phone seeing two calls and a message from Amelia and below that the message from Aegon. My stomach dropped and the coffee tasted a little bitter, I should deal with this and sooner rather than later. 

“You okay?” Gendry asked. 

“Yeah I just forgot that I was meant to be meeting my sister this morning and I’m running late. I’ll have to take this coffee to go” The need to get out of there and deal with Aegon was overwhelming and I didn’t want to start raging, or worse, crying in front of Gendry or anyone else in the apartment.

“Oh are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I just need to order and Uber and change into my jeans” 

“Give us a sec Ar and we’ll come with,” said Jas still half asleep in spite of the coffee.

“No really guys its fine, I had better run and you guys enjoy your coffees” I replied ducking back into Gendry’s room and ordering the Uber. I changed back into my clothes, my tight jeans taking longer to shimmy on in my flustered state.

I breezed out, calling out that my uber was around the corner. 

“I’ll walk you down,” said Gendry, taking my hand and leading me out.

I thanked him and let him lead me out onto the street.

“So I’m curious about what other abstract questions you have, can I have your number?” Gendry asked, giving me an easy smile but I did notice his ears redden slightly.

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you of my confounding binaries. Pass your phone.”

I handed his phone back to him with my number saved under “Sticky Feet” 

“Here you go. Thanks for last night” I said as I reached up and kissed him. I only meant it to be a peck, my mind was still on the phone call I had to make but he held me, one hand in my hair and the other at my waist bringing me closer to him. I felt all thought leave my head as a I enjoyed his soft lips and his hands on my body.

“Here is your Uber” He said releasing me gently. “Have a great day and I’ll talk to you soon.” 

I couldn’t respond as my mind was still catching up with what that kiss did to me. I got in the car, flustered and smiling, and as Gendry closed the door I gave a single wave and a shy smile. Gods that was something. It made me sad to go but my thoughts quickly went back to why I had felt the urge to leave the apartment so quickly.

 

Egg: Arry, I’m sorry. Call me x

Great, this call was going to be a kind of torture no matter what the contents. I need to wait to get home; I don’t want to start yelling or crying in the Uber.

I got into the house and lit a candle in my room before going to make a cup of tea. I sat down on my bed, my tea on the bedside table and started to dial.

“Hi Ar”

“Hi Aegon”

“I’m sorry I called last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it was inexcusable. I just saw that picture and my blood just boiled. Before I knew it I was calling you. I was so mad and felt I had every right to be but you were right to call me out on it and hang up. I’m glad you did before I said anything else stupid of hurtful” 

“So you’re only sorry for the call?”

“Yes, its been tough but I think moving on always is. I won’t do anything like it again. I promise.”

“Oh I thought that maybe…”

“Maybe what Ar?”

“Nothing, its just that I thought… I don’t know I thought the call might have meant something else”

“Oh Ar I’m sorry. I’m such an asshole. I love you but I still think this split is for the best”

“Right.” My heart sank, okay so I knew this was probably going to be the outcome and I’m not sure what my response would have been had he said what I had dreamt him saying. 

“I’m sorry Arya. I’m sorry that I’ve put you through this”

“Just leave me alone Aegon.”

“Ar…”

“Don’t Aegon. I will be happy knowing with finality that I did all I could and you still left. You on the other hand will always question if leaving was your biggest mistake.”

“Arya, I love you.”

I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

You know I had almost convinced myself that I was going okay I really did. I was going out with friends, working, studying, and just generally getting on with it. Then bam, one phone call and I’m back to square one. I have to admit it to myself now since that phone call made it abundantly clear that I am not over Aegon. That I, strong, independent and self assured as I believe I am, would be happy to be back in a relationship with a guy that has told me he no longer wants to be with me. That I think is the hardest part for me to comprehend at the moment. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be with me, okay, it’s a little bit of that, but how can I still want to be with someone that has said he doesn’t want me.

I remember, arrogant thing that I was, when other people I knew had their hearts broken and still wanted to get back together with the person, I would think gods, where is your pride? How can you keep crawling back to this person that clearly does not feel the same way? You are making a fool of yourself. That was very easy to say in my secure and happy long term relationship, and now the shoe is on the other foot and I am stuck thinking of ways that I could have made him happier, things I could have done and ways to ensure that the door is still open to him.

How pathetic. So all those people I scorned, I’m sorry, I get it.

Round and round I go, same conversation with myself –

-New message-

Unknown: So, I have a binary for you…

Alright universe, thank you for the distraction.

A: Hit me with it

G: Dinner or movies?

A: oh smooth

G: Btw both is an option ;)

A: Not quite a binary then but I’ll let it slide since both sounds good.

The guy was good I’ll admit, and really responding at the perfect time.

G: Nice, Friday? How was your sister? You missed out on an entertaining explanation of why Anguy’s shirt was inside out.

A: Damn, you will have to let me in on that on Friday. It was nice, I haven’t seen her for bit.

G: Will do. Now, the real question is … Comedy or thriller/horror?

A: Tough but I’m going to go thriller.

G: Wasn’t expecting that but appreciate the choice. Done.

…

So after making all the arrangements, waxing myself within an inch of my life (I wasn’t banking on anything but its best to be prepared), and taking my time with my appearance I was walking towards the agreed restaurant, and I couldn’t be more nervous. Damn, why am I so nervous? He’s obviously keen enough to ask for a follow up, there was no messing around, and he knows I have something going on emotionally even if he’s not sure on specifics so just relax…

I caught my reflection in the passing window, okay I’m not gorgeous but he’s seen me and knows what he’s in for. I’m wearing jeans and a top that show off legs, butt and arms, which is good since after the split I hit the gym like a mad woman. I’ve always been fit but I took it to a new level and it definitely helped, it also helped that I’ve never felt more like Beyoncé then when leaving a really good gym class. As I walked into the restaurant I thought I probably could have spent more time on my hair and makeup but that would be a large time investment for a guy I’m not even sure I’ll see again. Where is he? He’ll likely be the biggest guy in this place so he should be easy to spot.

Wow.

I definitely want to see him again. What was I thinking? It was one of those moments when you see someone again and you’re relieved they are as attractive as you remembered; only in this case he is much more attractive than I remembered. This guy can’t be here for me, he could easily get another girl that doesn’t come back from calls crying or have sudden flashbacks to her ex-boyfriend.

Honestly, how did I gloss over this before? It must have been the Aegon goggles that I’ve had on. Okay, the guy is huge but he is just so handsome. He hasn’t spotted me yet so I can leisurely check him out as I make my over to the table. He’s clean shaven, his thick dark hair has obviously been combed through to give it some semblance of tidiness, though raking his hand through his hair is obviously a gesture he does frequently, undoing the effort. I knew he was coming from work so it was a surprise to see him dressed up, if I had thought he had looked good dressed casually, him dressed almost formally was insanely sexy. I now felt a little under dressed comparatively but there was little to be done for it. He saw me and stood gracefully to kiss me on the cheek and pull out my chair.

“Thank you. How are you? How has your week been?”

“My week has been good, although I am happy it’s over.”

The conversation went on as we ordered out food, moving from pleasantries into more general questions, trying to get to know each other, work out each others histories. He was funny and clever, and he seemed to really want to know about me. As the meal went on, I thought again of how comfortable I felt, those nerves I felt upon entering the restaurant faded almost completely as we sat down and began to talk. He got all my jokes and listened when I told him what I wanted for the future. Throughout the dinner we moved closer together and by the time out plates had been cleared I could feel the warmth of him and smell his cologne. As we held hands under the table I thought, “Yeah, this is right”

-Gendry-

She is so funny, just quick and clever and damn so cute. I knew I was into her that first night but that was nothing to where I’m at now. She walked in, tight jeans and … well okay I was quite focused on those jeans and the image of her in my tee also popping into my mind before I had to forcibly push it out so I could concentrate on her greeting.

Since then the conversation had flowed. I don’t know why I was surprised. I’m not really great around girls, but she was easy to talk to and seemed so confident in who she was. It also helped that I knew exactly how she felt under my hands when she was only wearing my tee shirt.

Fuck focus on what she is saying.

“So, I jump around a lot at the moment, finishing school and doing internships”

“Trying to get your foot in the door, pay your dues…”

“Work my way up the ladder”

“Several other career clichés?”

“Exactly!” She responded laughing.

Damn, that was a great laugh.

“So, shall we head to that movie?” I ask, slipping my hand back into hers under the table.

“Mmm, doesn’t really feel like a night for a movie. Don’t you think?”

“What is it a night for then?” I asked.

Honestly, if she had said it was a night for streaking down the city’s busiest intersection I would have said yes. “I know where to go” she said, taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant.

***

“I love the smell of the sea; it strangely reminds me of home.” She said.

Her pale face was upturned towards the sky. I could see her lashes splayed on her cheeks as she closed her eyes and inhaled. Her dark hair framing her face as it lay played on the grass.

She is too beautiful.

The sea was close, there were only a few meters from the sand but we had decided to lie back on the grass to watch the stars. The smell of salt and sand was strong in the air and a gentle wind made the warm night pleasant.

“That is strange. I assumed all of your noses were frozen solid up there.” I replied pinching the tip of her nose.

She smiled and wriggled her nose free.

“It’s not that they’re similar but you can smell the cold moving through the woods, just like you can smell the salt moving through the air. It smells clean and linked to a place rather than to people like the city is.”

“I’d like to go to the north. I can’t imagine cold having a smell”

“You should. It’s beautiful” she said looking up to the stars.

I couldn’t keep my eyes on the lights above, my gaze kept returning to her. She seemed so content, lying on the cool grass gazing up to the sky, her fingers stroking green blades underneath her. Each time she took a large breath a small smile would appear on her face.

“My little brother and I would do this sometimes when we were younger, although he would make me climb first. He knew all the secret places and would take me to some rooftop or a particularly good tree, insisting that the closer you were to the stars the better the view. We’d have to creep out of our beds first and once we got to our spot we would lay back and stay out for hours, sometimes talking, telling scary stories, playing make believe and then sometimes just silently watching.”

“You miss him” I asked.

“Yeah, that was before his accident and before… other things. He grew up too fast and… well we haven’t gone star-gazing for a long time.” She said, the smile disappearing as she gazed upwards.

“I wish that I had brothers or sisters. I don’t really have a family”

I had no idea why I was telling her this. No one wants to hear a sob story but now she was looking at me, her eyes catching the moonlight. She didn’t say anything, just looked at me and waited.

“I grew up in foster care” her hand reached for mine and she held it softly, her eyes still watching me.

“I remember my mum, though she died of cancer when I was little. She was pretty and she sung to me. I don’t know who my dad is. It’s just been me on my own for a long time”

She brought the hand she was holding to her lips and kissed it gently. I hated telling her this and we’ve only just met, but she just looked at me and it didn’t make me feel pitiful.

“My brother Bran, the one I told you about. He loved to climb, you wouldn’t believe how high he could go and he made it look simple. When he got a little older my brother Robb took him rock climbing, they had hired some equipment that turned out to be faulty. When Bran fell he injured his spine, and lost the ability to walk. Robb and my parents had been following the ambulance taking Bran to the hospital when they had a fatal accident. My father and Robb died instantly, my mother was in a coma but she died later that night.”

As she was telling me her story she had gone back to facing the stars though her eyes were closed. Her voice never broke and she didn’t cry, instead she said the whole terrible truth without feeling or embellishment. It was unnerving but once she had finished I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. As I did she turned to look at me and her eyes were almost as terrible as the story. They were haunted and tinged with vulnerability; her mouth was tight and hard. I could feel her discomfort at sharing this part of her because it mirrored the feeling that I had felt at revealing my past.

I leaned over and kissed her gently, my hand cupping her face softly. I pulled back to look at her and the look was almost gone from her eyes, her defenses were back in place and I was honestly glad. She had gotten under my skin. I got up suddenly, and held my hand out to her.

“Come on”

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Beach or pool?” I responded as I lead her onto the sand.

“Beach…”

“Excellent answer”

“Clothes or underwear?”

“Underwear” she said smirking as we got closer to the water.

“Correct again” I smirked back unbuttoning my shirt.

Luckily, we had already left our shoes and jackets in the car.

“Okay final question. Underwear or naked?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

“Underwear” she responded as she lifted up her shirt.

“Oh so close to the trifecta, but I guess we can’t always get our way” but as she shimmied out of her jeans I was by no means disappointed.


End file.
